Return to Normality previously i'd do anything
by Alie
Summary: Dom returns to L.A. What will the team do? PLEASE R+R! THERE WILL BE NO MORE STORY UNLESS YOU DO!
1. Chapter 1

Title : I'd do anything.  
  
Summary : what happens after TFATF.  
  
Rating : PG-13, for language, sex (implicated)  
  
Feedback : please R + R, cos I need some inspiration. Please?  
  
Disclaimer : None of this is mine, I'm just borrowing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
Letty's POV  
  
I look down at my hands as I wash up the dinner dishes. I see those damn ugly scars on them from the last heist. They're still there, even though it has been 2 months. 2 months since I saw Dom. God sometimes I hate his ass. No I don't, I didn't mean that. It's just, it's been 2 fucking months, so why the fuck hasn't he called?   
  
Vince walks in and taps my shoulder with his good arm. "Hello? Earth to Letty? You OK girl?" he asks.  
"Yeah" I say sighing.  
"Hey, he will be back, OK?" has says quietly.  
"I know" I whisper, before yelling "BUT WHY THE FUCK HASN'T HE CALLED?"  
"Hey, Hey, calm down OK?" he says reassuringly.  
"Whatever" I yell before running upstairs. I can't let Vince see me crying.  
  
I walk into my room, our room, and lay down on the bed. The bed that smells so much like him, a mix of motor oil, sweat, deodorant, and laundry. God I miss that smell. God I miss him. I miss everything about him, his strong arms, his stubbly head... I wish I could be with him right now, wherever he is. It's killing me not being with him.  
I take off my clothes and put on a pair of his boxers and one of his wifebeaters and get into bed. God I miss that son of a bitch.  
  
  
The next day I get up at about 8 or something. I got about 1 hour of sleep last night and I feel like shit. I stumble in to the kitchen and pour my self a bowl of Captn' Crunch. Mia walks in and gets a glass of OJ before sitting down too.   
"No offence Let, but you look like shit" she tells me.  
Gee thanks, make my day why don't you I give her an 'I don't give a shit' glare.  
"Hey i said no offense. maybe you should take the day off" she says.  
"Yeah, like thats really gonna happen" I tease sarcastically.  
"I'm serious, you look like you need a break"  
I realise she isn't going to give up so i sigh and say "Yeah yeah, alright. But just one day OK"  
"Good, i gotta go to the store. I'll call the others and tell them. CYA!" she yells, running out the door.  
  
I hear her star the car and head off. I lay down on the couch and i must have dozed off cos I woke at 12 or something to the sound of a car coming down the street. 'Must be Mia come to check on me' I think. As I hear the car pull up to the house and the car door slam I yell "I'm still here Mia! I havn't gone to work" and begin to laugh, until I hear heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. Only one person I know walks like that. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title : I'd do anything.  
  
Summary : what happens after TFATF.  
  
Rating : PG-13, for language, sex (implied)  
  
Feedback : please R + R, cos I need some inspiration. Please?  
  
Disclaimer : None of this is mine, I'm just borrowing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
Doms POV  
  
I pull in the drive I heard Letty yell "I'm still here Mia! I haven't gone to work.". What? Why is Letty at home? Is she sick? Oh geez I hope she's alright. Please let her be alright.  
I start to walk up the stairs, and by the time I open the door, Letty is already standing up, looking like she had seen a ghost. She's pale and shaking.   
"Letty" I say, my voice cracking.  
"Dom" she says, takes a step towards me. She looks like she is gonna faint or something. I grab her and she puts he hands on my chest. "Your real" she says, swallowing, I can tells she's trying not to cry.  
"Hey, come over here" I lead her over to the couch and we sit down.  
"Jeez Dom, where the FUCK have you been" she yells, and tears pour down her face. It makes me ache inside to see the tears on her face. To think I made her cry.  
"I've been in New Jersey, with an old friend of mine" I tell her, wanting to hold her, but not wanting her to pull away.  
"Yeah, an old friend" she scoffs "More like some slut you screwed in high school" she stands up and paces around. "Tell me the truth Dom, how many girls have you been with these past 2 months". Jeez it hurts to have her say that. I can't blame her for it though. God knows all those racer chicks are always after me.  
I stand up and grab her into a hug. She resists for a second, then says "How many Dom?". Her voice is cracking and I know she's hurting.  
I tip her face up and look into her eyes. Eyes that show so much pain. "None. I swear to you Letty, not one. I was staying with one of Dads friends who went clean and now runs a garage" I say.   
She puts her arms around my neck, then kisses me softly on the lips. God I have missed her. Her arms, her voice, the smell of her shampoo.   
She pulls away and walks upstairs. I'm beyond confused. "Where are you going?" I yell.  
"To get dressed, duh!" she calls back, cheekily "you think I'm gonna go to the garage dressed like this?".   
I laugh, then head upstairs myself. I must admit I look pretty crappy myself, cos I've been driving for three days straight. I run up stairs and into the bathroom and have a long shower.  
  
  
Later when I'm dressed and shaved and Letty's dressed and done whatever she does that makes her look so good, we head off to the garage. Suddenly I'm filled with questions and doubts. What happened to Vince? And Jesse? And what about Mia? I am beginning to think this is not such a good idea when we pull up at the garage.  
  
"Letty, I thought I told you to stay at home!" yells Mia from the office. Hehe. Good old Mia is still the same.  
"Shut up" Letty yells back "I've got a surprise for you! Now everyone close your eyes"  
We walk into the office, and I grab Mia by the waist, and whisper "Guess who" in her ear.  
She turns around and whispers "Dom" before bursting into tears. She always was emotional. I hug her then hand her over to Letty to take care of.   
I walk into the garage, to see Vince striding towards the office, obviously to see what's up with Mia.  
He does one of those corny double takes, you know, when the dudes eyes pop open and his jaw is at his knees, before yelling "DOM! Man is it good to see ya!". I grin. He hasn't changed a bit.  
"Good to see you too brother" I say. He pulls me into a one armed hug. Guess his arm must still give him shit. I feel a pang of guilt. Its my fault his arms like that, If it wasn't for the cop...no, im not gonna think about that son of a bitch right now. I'm not gonna ruin this.   
"Well if it isn't the old Dominic Toretto" I hear drawled, and turn around to face Leon. He has his usual cocky grin plastered on his face, and i cuff him lightly aroung the ear.  
"Yo brother, how ya hangin'?" I ask.   
"Not bad, not bad at all bro" he says, still grinning.  
"Yo, where's Jesse?" I ask.  
"Jesse's here" says Jesse, pulling him self out from underneath a car. Thank god, he is still alive. I've been worried these whole two months about him. I feel so guilty, I should have stopped Tran, should have helped Jesse. He looks the same, but thinner, and I can see bandages poking out from under his loose, grimy muscle tee.  
"Hey little man, good ta see ya" I say.  
"Same here, man" he says, grinning. I can tell he's nervous.   
"You been ok man?" I ask him.Obviously he hasn't Dom. Who are you trying to kid? I lick my lips, which is an unconscious reaction of mine when im nervous.  
"Yeah" he says "whats a couple of bullets?" he jokes, trying to ease the tension that hangs thick in the air.  
I laugh, "whatever bro". Everyone laughs along with me.  
Its good to be back   
  
**************  
  
Thank you very much evryone who has reviewed!!! i live for those reviews. if any one has an i dea they would like put in the fic don't hesitate to tell me. This is my first TFATF fic so i need all the inspiration. hehe. gotta go, cya   
luv Tia 


	3. Chapter 3

Title : I'd do anything.  
  
Summary : what happens after TFATF.  
  
Rating :PG-13, for language, sex (implied)  
  
Feedback : please R + R, cos I need some inspiration. Please?  
  
Disclaimer : None of this is mine, I'm just borrowing.  
  
A/N : I would just like to tell everybody that I know absolutely nothing about cars so if I make any mistakes please forgive me.   
  
****************  
Letty's POV  
  
While Dom is getting him self reacquainted with the boys, I try to calm Mia down. She's shaking and crying and everything, but I guess that's cos she's so happy Dom's back. God what an emotional wreck.   
"Hey Mia, what's up girl? What's wrong?" I ask her.  
"Oh, nothing, I'm just glad he's back, that's all" she says. "Hey" she whispers "Is everything OK between you two? I mean, has he, you know, been with anyone else, or anything?". I can see she's nervous. Seems I'm the only one who knows about Dom's past mistakes.  
"I asked him exactly the same thing" I tell her "But he says he hadn't" I laugh, because for some reason, I actually believe him. Sounds crazy even to me, given his past issues with fidelity, but why mess things up?   
Dom walks back in the office and says "Hey Mia what's up?" when he sees she's still upset.  
"Nothing Dom, I swear, I've just been so worried about you" she says, sniffing and gives him a big smile.  
"Hey, I'm here now, aren't I?" he says with a grin, then pulls her into a bear hug "Now I gotta go check out Letty's car and see if its fit to race tonight" he says, walking out side.   
Yes, yes, yes. I had forgotten about the races tonight. The guys wanted to race but I said I wanted to, and my car was in the best condition, so I get to race.  
  
At about 6 we finish working at the garage and head home. Dom sends Jesse, Vince and Leon to go get stuff for a barbeque. While they are doing that Dom goes out to the car he came in and gets out a duffel bag. Looking closer at the car I realise it was that car we did up for that cop.   
I walk up to Dom as he is locking it and ask "How did ya get that car? I thought it was the cop's?"  
"It was" he says "but after we chased Tran and Lance, I stacked Dad's car so he gave me his to get away". Whoa, no shit. That I did not expect. That guy spent 2 months busting his ass undercover, then just lets Dom get away.  
"Wow" I say "guess you weren't expecting that"  
"No, but good thing he did cos I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him" he says, swallowing. I can tell he's torn inside, between hating the guy for betraying him, yet the guy saved his ass. Now I think about it, if it wasn't for him, I might have never seen Dom again. Thats just about the worst possible thing I can think of now he is back with us. I would die if Dom died. It would kill me.   
I put my hand on Dom's arm and say "I'm glad he gave it to you". I can feel tears begin to fall down my face, so I turn away.  
"I am too" he says. 


	4. Chapter 4

Title : I'd do anything.  
  
Summary : what happens after TFATF.  
  
Rating : PG-13, for language, sex (implied)  
  
Feedback : please R + R, cos I need some inspiration. Please?  
  
Disclaimer : None of this is mine, I'm just borrowing.  
  
A/N : I would just like to tell everybody that I know absolutely nothing about cars so if I make any mistakes please forgive me.  
  
************  
No-ones POV (cos i can't be bothered)  
  
It was about 9 o'clock, and the guys were waiting downstairs or the gals to come down stairs.  
"Come on Mia!" Dom yelled "We can't wait all night!"  
"We're coming down right now ok?" she called back.  
Mia walks down the stairs, wearing jeans and a tank top, with her hair pulled back.  
When Letty walked down stairs, Dom's jaw nearly hit the floor and the other guys let out appreciative whistles. She was wearing skin tight leather pants with ankle-to-hip zippers down the legs, and a low cut halter which showwed of her middriff. Her hair was out and staightened. He knew his mouth was probably hanging open but at this very moment he didn't really care.  
Letty walked up to him and pushed his chin up so his mouth closed. "Yo Dom, your gettin' drool all over the floor" she said smirking.  
Everyone was laughing except for Dom.   
"Come on you guys let's ride" said Dom "Mia with Vince and Jesse with Leon, OK?"   
"Let's go, Dawg" Leon drawled.  
  
  
  
When they arrived at the races, Dom stepped out of the car and everyone went quite for a moment. The Hector came up and said "My man! Long time no see!"   
Dom grinned "To long" he said and looked at Letty.  
Some racer ho wearing a skimpy mini skirt and a tiny revealing top walked up and coos "Hey Dom, its good to see you again".  
Dom saw Letty's face darken, so he said "Well, you see, i don't really know you, so I can't say the same." then walked over to Letty, sitting on the hood of her car.   
"What, you not gonna spend all your time having racer skanks fawn all over you?" she asked sarcastically.  
"Well i could" he said, wrapping his arms around her wais, pulling her to it "but instead I'm gonna spend it with the sexiest girl at the races" .   
She pretended to pout, saying "and leave little old me all by myself?" then sat on his lap.  
"Yo lovebirds" Edwin drawled "who's racin' tonight? 2G buy in"  
Letty put in her money and so did an asian guy and one of Hector's guys.   
  
As Letty pulled up to the freshly painted startline, she slipped into 'The Zone'. she stopped thinking about work, aboutt the team, about Dom even, all she was concerntrating on was the race. As the flag droppe she floored it and moved quickly into 5th gear. she was coming first, just. the asian dude was about two carlengths behind her and Hector's buddy a car length after him. She sped along the road at one hundred and twenty, with the others coming up behind her. when she was three-quarters the way there she hit her first NOS and sped over the finish line first. "Yes!" she yelled.  
  
She quickly decelerated and slid to a graceful halt. The crowd closed in around the car and Hector handed her a wad of cash through the car window. "You did good tonight, Letty girl" he said "you deserved to win"   
"Thanks Hector" she said, putting the cash into her glove box. She stepped out of her car.  
"Ohh....Letty you go girl!" squealed Mia pulling Letty into a hug.  
"Thanks" Letty laughed, disentangling herself.  
Letty turned around to see Dom staring at her with chocolatey-brown eyes. She smiled.  
"You did well" he said.  
She pushed him back with a hand until his back was pushed up against her car. She put her arms around her neck and growled seductivley "Your my trophy"  
"Can't argue with that" he whispered, the kissed her softly on the lips.  
They were interupted by Leon yelling "Yo, move it y'all! WE GOT COPS!!!" over the two way.   
The crowd dispersed as everyone ran back to their cars and drove off. Dom ran to his car, and started up. As he took off he heard the whine of sirens in the background. He drove along the high way until he was clear of the huddle of escaping cars, and heard the sound of a siren behind him. Shit! He was being followed. He started driving through the maze of roads trying to get away from the cop car following him.  
  
An hour later Dom was on the outskirts of L.A and he had finally lost the cops. His cell rang and he bought it up to his ear.  
"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!!!" Mia screamed into his ear via the mobile, obviously pissed.  
"I'm on the outskirts of L.A" he told her "I just lost the cops, and I'm headin' home right now. I'll be back in twenty minutes"   
"Good, we were gettin' pretty damn worried. Well, at least I was, the guys are busy with the skanks that have parked themselves on their laps" said Mia, laughing "see ya then, bye" and hung up.  
Dom rolled his eyes, and turned for home.   
  
When he pulled up to the house the party was already raging inside. you could hear the pulse of the music out on the street. When he walked in the door he could see there was about 30 poeple dancing in the living room, and couples making out in the hallway and everywhere. He walked through to the kitchen to see Mia pacing about, practically ripping her hair out in stress. Whe she saw him she put her hands on her hips.  
"Dom, where were you?" she asked, narrowing her eyes into little slits.  
"I TOLD you" he said, exasperated, "I was tailed by the cops for ages!".   
"For real?" she asked, still glaring at him accusingly.  
"Hey, you can call them and check" he said jokingly.  
She flipped him off. "Whatever, smartass" she said, walking off.  
"I love you too" he called after her as she stalked off.  
He grabbed himself a corona and walked into the living room, looking for Letty. He looked around, and couldn't see her on the couch, or playing on the PS. 'A little bit' by Liberty X was blaring out of the speakers. He looked around at the dancers, and spotted her dancing near the stereo system. She was swaying her hips to the music, her eyes closed, one arm by her side, the other raised by her temple. Dom couldn't think of anything sexier than the way Letty looked at that moment.   
"Dance with me?" he asked, turning her to face him.  
"Sure...nothing better to do" She joked, and began moving her hips to the music and put her arms around Dom's neck. He tightened his grip on her and ducked his head, capturing her lips with his, kissing her hard. One of her hands slipped from his shoulders down to his elbow, and the other pulling him closer to her. He began to ran his hands up her back, then back down, letting them rest on her ass.  
Letty pulled back, panting. "Upstairs". That one word told Dom everything he needed to know. He slung his arm over her shoulder and they began to walk towards the stairs.  
They were about four steps when Leon said "Yo Dom, I...." trailing off as he realised what was going on, then said "ahh...doesn't matter, you two got more important things to do". Dom smirked and Letty began to pull him upstairs, not that he needed any encouragment.   
As soon as they got upstairs, Dom found Letty's lips once again, kissing her hard. They clumsily made thier way to wards Dom's bedroom, still kissing, then walked in and shut the door firmly behind them.  
  
**********  
TBC   
  
A/N : So wadda ya think???? i need some help so if ne1 has any ideas don't hesitate. 


	5. Author Note

Hey everyone,  
I have got like worstest worst ever case of writers block for this story. If anybody has any ideas of what I should do with it, please tell me! My email addy is purple_insanity111@hotmail.com  
  
Luv ya, tia 


End file.
